


Мальчик

by WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Gen, Trans Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: "Мальчик", — так он тебя называет, снова и снова. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851531) by [vaarsuvius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaarsuvius/pseuds/vaarsuvius). 



"Мальчик", — так он тебя называет, снова и снова. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
Несомненно, это слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой, но ты все равно подыгрываешь, ведь раз уж он решил тебе подыграть, ты его останавливать точно не будешь. Приятно, когда кто-то и без гипноза называет тебя верными словами, смотрит на тебя в упор, как на человека, а не редкого уродца.  
Он никогда не давал понять, что знает, но как он может не знать? Он был с тобой в людных местах, был рядом, когда кассир пожелал "хорошего дня юной леди", был рядом в доме, когда у тебя даже двигаться не выходило, приходилось лежать в кровати, свернувшись калачиком и прижимая к себе грелку, послушно отворачивался каждый раз, когда тебе нужно было переодеться. Он знает. А почему он тебе подыгрывает... непонятно. Но ты ему позволяешь. Позволяешь продолжать это так долго, как только можно, и прикусываешь язык каждый раз, когда тебя тянет спросить о причине.  
Однако вечно это продолжаться не может. Ночной воздух будто жжет и давит, и когда Искандер, король завоевателей, зовет тебя присоединиться к нему в скачке и битве, называет тебя товарищем и другом, ты не выдерживаешь.  
"Я не тот, кто ты думаешь", — говоришь ты. — "Я не то, что ты думаешь", Искандар кажется озадаченным, когда ты задыхаешься, краснеешь и кричишь на него, — "Я не настоящий мужчина, идиот ты этакий", и в твоем трясущемся голосе слышится убеждение бесчисленного количества людей, говоривших тебе то же самое.  
Ты снова плачешь, ты не можешь разглядеть его лица, но чувствуешь успокаивающую тяжесть его ладони у себя на спине, и рокот его голоса пробирает тебя до костей, когда он зовет тебя "мальчик" и говорит: "Ты храбрейший мужчина, какого я когда-либо знал".

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm


End file.
